Long lost Prince
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Remus has lived in an orphanage for as long as he could remember. What happens when he leaves the orphange and finds a man called Sirius who is looking for the long lost heir to the throne? RemusxSirius. SLASH. Based on Anastasia!
1. Prologue

Chapter One

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia. Which this story is based on.**

_Characters:_

_Remus (Romulus)-Anastasia_

_Sirius-Dimitri _

_James-Vladimir _

_Voldemort-Rasputin_

_McGonagall-The dowager Empress_

_Lilly-Sophie_

_Hey everyone, please read and review. I would love to hear your opinions._

Prologue

"_My beloved family; tonight would be the last night I would ever see my dear daughter or her husband, the King. I was to leave for Italy the next morning. The parting would be particularly hard on my youngest grand son Romulus. We had always been close. My son was holding a ball in my honour and that was where it all went wrong." _

The queen's mother Minerva sat on her throne at the head of the Grand Hall. She watched her youngest Grandson dancing with her eldest Granddaughter.

"Grandma" Romulus said ecstatically as he ran over to the old woman. He was only seven and had not learnt how to act at formal events yet.

"Rom, you shouldn't act so brashly." Minerva said chuckling. She couldn't help but laugh at the way her Grandson's short brown hair was messy from all of the times his siblings had ruffled it.

"But Grandma, I can't stay still for so long." Romulus said.

"I shall miss you dear." Minerva said.

"Why do you have to go Grandma? I'll miss you so much." Romulus said and he hugged his Grandmother burying himself in the smell of lavender.

"Oh but I have a gift for you, I bought it especially just for you." Minerva said.

"What, what?" Romulus asked, he noticed a small boy with black hair being dragged away from behind the throne but quickly forgot about him as his Grandmother brought out a small velvet box. She placed it in his hands and Romulus stroked the box carefully before he clicked it open.

He gasped as she saw the silver necklace lying on the purple silk lining of the box. He took it out and Minerva slipped it over his head. The pendant was small and was just a small circle he noticed that it had an inscription engraved into it. He read it and smiled.

"Together in Rome. Do you mean it Grandma?" He asked and Minerva laughed nodding.

"I'll keep it with me forever." Romulus said but just before he could hug his Grandmother again there was silence in the hall as the music stopped playing.

"Leave this place Riddle." He heard his Father say. Romulus spun around to see one of the lords standing in all of his finery in front of his Father.

"Why, am I not invited to this great ball?" Riddle said and Romulus shivered at the serpent like quality of his voice.

"You have been banished for the practice of magic. Leave here now." His Father said and Romulus took a step towards the two men.

"Rom." Minerva said taking his arm and pulling him back.

"You can not make me leave here." Riddle said and he raised his arms. Instantly the huge double doors burst open and there stood an army of men in black cloaks with masks.

"Get the family." Riddle shouted and the men started forward pulling swords from their sheaths. Minerva grabbed Romulus and pulled him backwards. They ran through the corridors and into a small room. They heard the sound of feet running around outside and Isabella pulled Lillian close to her.

"Your majesties." A young voice said and Romulus looked up from his Grandmother to see the boy from earlier with the black hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Romulus asked.

"It doesn't matter, please just come with me." The boy said and he grabbed his hand and pulled him, Minerva followed them and the boy ran to the kitchens avoiding all of the men in black cloaks.

He pulled on one of the levers next to the oven and the wall spun around.

"In here." A deep voice said and Romulus was pushed into the wall along with his Grandmother. He turned back to say thank you but the door was closing.

The boy stood in front of the passageway as the men barged into the room.

"Where are they boy?" One of the men asked but the boy picked up a large metal pot and threw it at the men. They laughed and hit him on the back of the head, he fell to the ground and the world faded into darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hurry Romulus." Minerva shouted as she pulled her grandson across the frozen grounds of their home. Suddenly a black mist swirled near them and Riddle appeared with a strange glowing stick in his hand.

He grabbed onto Romulus's hand and he screamed pulling away.

"The Lupin line must end; I sold my soul just to end it." Riddle hissed and Romulus screamed and struggled to get away from him. Just then the ice they had been standing on cracked beneath his feet. He swore and sunk beneath the surface.

The two Lupins ran and they reached the trains but they were already moving and a man pulled Minerva onto the train. Romulus reached out and grabbed his Grandmother's hand.

"Don't let go Rom." Minerva cried and Romulus tried to hold on but he tripped and fell hitting his head hard on the floor. He was unconscious instantly and he could not hear the cries of his Grandmother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia.

"Go down the road until you reach the sign. Go left." Trelawney, the orphanage owner croaked. "Now get out." Remus tripped as she pushed him through the gates. He lay in the snow pressing his eyes closed.

For as long as he could remember he had lived in an orphanage. He had been found wandering when he was seven and now ten years later he was seventeen and had been kicked out of the only place he knew.

He pushed himself up and wandered down the road for a while until he reached a split in the road. He looked up at the sign.

"The fisherman's village." Remus muttered. His hand slid up and grasped at the necklace that had hung around his neck when he was found. He remembered countless times of defending himself as the older kids in the orphanage teased him for wearing jewellery. But he didn't care this was the only link he had to his family.

He looked at the other end of the sign. St Petersburg. He bit his lip. He had a secure job if he went left. But if he went right he had a chance of finding his family. If he went to St Petersburg he would be able to get a train to Italy.

"I need a sign. I can't decide on my own." Remus cried. Just then he heard a noise from behind him, he leapt around and saw a small scruffy puppy looking at him with large honey brown eyes.

"Hello there." Remus cooed bending down. The dog moved forward tentatively and pressed its nose into the palm of his hand. Suddenly the dog leapt up pushing him into the snow. He yelped in fear but the dog just grabbed his tattered scarf and pulled. It pulled him hard and he was dragged slightly to the right.

"Hey, let go." Remus said trying to pull free but he stopped as soon as he saw where the dog was pulling him towards. "Are you my sign?" He asked smiling. The dog just gave another tug on his scarf.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Remus said standing and brushing the snow from his oversized jacket. The dog barked happily, letting go of his scarf. He walked forward and the dog stayed where it was.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked and the dog barked before running forward. Remus ran after it laughing. They came across a house and the dog barked. Two children came out of the house. They saw the dog and ran forward.

"He's so pretty, what's his name?" The little girl asked and Remus smiled.

"I haven't named him yet." Remus said.

"Can we name him?" The little boy asked and Remus nodded. He couldn't think of anything anyway.

"How about Moony?" The little girl said loudly patting the dog on the head.

"That's good." Remus said. Just then the kids' parents called them and they ran inside quickly. Remus walked on and the dog trotted after him happily.

He couldn't help but think of the fact that he never had any parents to call him for dinner, just Trelawney shrieking to all of the kids.

His thoughts faded as he saw St Petersburg in the distance. He ran the rest of the way, Moony following him. It only took him a few minutes to reach the city. Moony leapt up in front of him yapping happily and Remus could only laugh.

--

"Sirius, are you sure about this?" James asked worriedly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Of course. Everyone is talking about it. They're looking for the missing Prince Romulus and we are going to find him." Sirius said his silver eyes flashing mischievously.

"But Sirius, we how can we even be sure that he is the Prince?" James asked.

"We can't." Sirius said grinning.

"But then how will we be able to get the reward, if it's not him?" James asked frowning in confusion.

"James, simple minded James. We will teach the boy everything he needs to know about the royal family." Sirius said and it was as though James had a light bulb over his head as he understood. "You're Dad was in the Royal Guard he should have told you some things about the Family and I have the papers. All we have to do now is hold the auditions to find the perfect boy."

"You're a genius." James grinned and Sirius just smiled. They walked to where they lived in the old palace. No-one ever went there anymore. Many people believed it cursed with bad luck.

James's mouth dropped as he saw the line of men waiting outside. Sirius's grin widened and he clapped his hands together.

"Let's get started." He said and they walked inside. But after the first half an hour they were completely down put. All of the men were tramps and had no acting skills what so ever. Finally the last man came in and Sirius hit his head against the table in despair. James crossed the name instantly off of the list and the man left.

"Well that was a great success." James said sarcastically as they sat down on the old dusty sofa in one of the many rooms of the old palace.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault that no-one good was able to audition." Sirius said. He lay down heavily leaning his feet on James's lap.

--

Meanwhile Remus was standing in line for a train ticket, he had been standing in line for over an hour and it was beginning to get dark. Finally he reached the stall.

"One ticket to Rome please." He said. He had been holding Moony for half an hour as the dog had decided to go to sleep.

"Exit visa." The man said rudely and Remus frowned.

"Exit visa?" He asked.

"No exit visa, no ticket." The man said before slamming the windows of his stall closed. The old woman behind Remus groaned and Remus turned to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the line to get closed." Remus said and the woman frowned staring at his face.

"It's alright. You're a pretty boy." She cackled and Remus flinched slightly. "If you need a ticket to Rome then you should see Sirius. He's looking for boys like you."

"Where can I find him?" Remus asked.

"In the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me." The old woman croaked before walking away. Remus stood straight and pulled Moony into both of his arms cradling the dog carefully. He walked towards the old palace and stood at one of the boarded up entrances. He bit his lip putting Moony on the floor.

Moony yapped and suddenly he was gone under one of the boards and inside the palace.

"Moony, where are you going? Come back." Remus called desperately. He heard the dog bark from inside and groaned in frustration.

He gripped one of the boards of wood and pulled hard. The wood came away with a loud crack and left a big hole in the door. He hoped no-one heard and climbed through the hole.

As soon as he did a strong sense of déjà vu came over him. He walked forward slowly as if in a trance. He looked at the portraits lining the walls of the palace. He reached the top of a large staircase and stood at the top of it.

Suddenly it was almost as though he was seeing something through someone else's eyes. He saw many people dancing in lots of different. He saw a little boy of seven running around diving through people's legs. He saw three girls smile and the oldest one started to dance with the little boy.

"Hey!" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing in…" The voice trailed off and Remus looked up to see two boys with black hair staring at him. The one with the straight black hair had silver eyes that had widened almost comically.

"I-I'm sorry. My dog ran in here." Remus stuttered. "I was only coming to find him." Just then Moony decided to reveal himself, he bounded up the Remus and licked his hand.

"Ooh, look at the cute dog." The boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes said bending down Moony ran up to him and licked his face. "Ah, look he just licked me."

"Shut up James." The boy with silver eyes said, rolling his eyes. "But what were you even doing around here?"

"Well, I need a ticket to Rome and there was this person who told me to come here. Are either of you Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I am." The boy with silver eyes said, shaking his head. "But sadly. We only have three tickets to Rome."

"But there's only two of you." Remus said frowning.

"Yes, but the last ticket is for the royal Prince Romulus." The boy called James said looking away from Moony for a moment. "He's the boy in that portrait there." The boy pointed and Remus looked behind him to see a huge painting of seven people. A man two women three girls and a small boy.

Remus frowned as he saw the little boy, he looked exactly like the little boy he had seen in his 'vision'.

"I thought the whole of the royal family was dead." Remus said.

"Yeas, but that little boy might be alive today and we are hoping to re-unite the Dowager Empress with her Grandson." Sirius said waving his arms around. "You know you look a lot like that little boy."

Remus laughed slightly.

"A resemblance is all." He said and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"A very strong resemblance. You even have the amber eyes that all of the Lupin family have." Sirius said. Remus' hand automatically went up to his eyes.

"He does actually." James said frowning.

"Do you have a family?" Sirius asked.

"I'm an orphan." Remus said shaking his head, his hand slid from his eyes to his necklace which he grasped tightly. "I can't remember my family. I actually can't remember anything before I was eight."

"The time fits as well." Sirius said and Remus frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry but this is crazy. I'm not Romulus Lupin. I just wanted to get to Rome." Remus said, he took Moony out of James' arms and began to walk away.

"Well, we're just saying that we have one extra ticket for Romulus. Romulus disappeared when he was seven, you can't remember anything before you were eight. You look an amazing amount like him." Sirius said. "If you want the extra ticket then it's yours."

He turned pulling James with him, they walked down the Grand staircase and James frowned.

"What are we doing?" He asked. "We have to get that boy to come with us."

"Don't worry he will. Just wait." Sirius said.

"Wait!" Remus called. They turned around both with grins on their faces.

"Did you call?" Sirius asked smugly and Remus nodded. He walked up to them.

"I was just thinking, I have no idea who my family are and I've always wanted to know. My only family are in Rome. She lives in Rome and if I'm not Romulus she'll certainly know. So if she's not my family then we'll leave it." Remus said and Sirius nodded as if he were thinking about it.

"That's true." Sirius said. "So are you coming with us?"

Remus bit his lip for a moment before nodding. Sirius clapped his hands together grinning.

"Excellent." He exclaimed.

"And we get to take the little dog with us." James cooed and Moony yapped.

But unbeknownst to all of them their was an extra pair of ears to listen to their conversation. If they had looked all they would have seen was a rat but that rat was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

--

The rat instantly ran to his Master, Tom Riddle.

"WHY DO YOU INTERUPT MY REST?!" Riddle roared as Wormtail scurried into the man's lair.

"Master, the youngest Lupin child is still alive." Wormtail whimpered and Riddle sat straight up.

"That's impossible. I killed all of them." Riddle hissed and Wormtail shrunk back against the wall.

"But Master the boy. He was the spitting image of Romulus. The boy that slipped from your grasp." Wormtail murmured and Riddle's eyes narrowed.

"I shall kill this boy. Where is he?" Riddle hissed.

"On a train to Rome." Wormtail whimpered.

"Excellent." Riddle laughed rubbing his hands together evilly.

Please read and review I'd love to hear your opinions


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

I just want to give you all virtual cookies. Thank you all for reviewing.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia!**

They were now on the train. Remus was sitting by the window one of James's books in his hands. Moony was sitting opposite him and James was next to him completely smitten with the dog.

Sirius came in and frowned as he saw that the only seat was next to Remus. He glanced at the boy he noticed the necklace on the boy and his frown deepened.

"What's that?" He asked and Remus looked up he saw Sirius looking at his necklace and his hand went up to it.

"My necklace?" He asked and Sirius nodded. "What about it?"

"It's a bit girly to be wearing necklaces isn't it?" Sirius asked and James looked up as he saw a fight in the making.

"It's the only thing I have of my family." Remus said glaring at Sirius.

"It's still a bit girly." Sirius muttered and Remus slammed his book shut.

"I don't care what you think, whether it's girly or not it's the only connection I have!" Remus yelled standing up he stormed from the train's compartment and slammed the door behind him.

Sirius looked up to see James glaring at him.

"What?" He asked shrugging. "I was just asking."

"Apologize." He said and Sirius sighed heavily.

"Fine, but before I do how are the papers coming along?" Sirius asked and James grinned.

"Perfect. It's just lucky that we had enough blue ink though." James said and Sirius nodded standing up. He walked out of the compartment and saw Remus standing there his arms crossed looking murderous.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you." Sirius said and Remus frowned. His hand gripped his necklace and he nodded before walking past him into the compartment. Sirius was about to follow him when he overheard someone's conversation.

"Last year all of the travel papers were in blue, this year everything's in red." Someone said and Sirius swore. He bolted into the apartment.

"James, everything's in red." He hissed and James looked up in shock.

"But we have done it in blue." He whispered back and Sirius nodded.

"We'll have to go to the baggage cart." He called and Remus looked up frowning.

"Why?" He asked and Sirius looked up from James biting his lip trying to think of a good excuse.

"Um, we need to check our bags." James said lamely and Remus raised an eyebrow suspiciously but said no more. They stood and Remus picked up Moony, they left the compartment and Remus followed them into the baggage cart.

"It's freezing in here." James hissed to Sirius and Sirius nodded rubbing his arms. Remus went over to the corner and Moony licked his face gently. Remus chuckled slightly and pulled his arms around himself.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked and Remus looked up. He nodded and Sirius frowned noticing the goose-bumps on the boy's arms. "It's okay to say if you're cold."

Remus glared at him but stayed silent. Suddenly the train lurched forward and Remus fell forward hitting his arm as he fell.

"What was that?" James exclaimed. Remus sat up grasping his arm in pain. He looked out the edge of the window and noticed that the train was going much to fast.

"Something's wrong, the train's going way to fast." Remus said. He ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Get away from there." Sirius yelled running over to him. But Remus frowned.

"Something must have happened to the driver." He said and Sirius nodded. "I'll go check." Remus said and Sirius grabbed his arm as he reached over the gap.

"Don't be an idiot. I'll go." He said and before Remus could say anything Sirius had leapt over the gap and onto the coal carriage.

"He'll be fine." James said coming up behind him. Remus nodded but the frown did not leave his face.

Meanwhile Sirius was stumbling over the coal. It was really difficult the coal kept slipping under his feet. After what seemed like ages he managed to get to the other end. He jumped into the driver's compartment.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE?" Sirius yelled recoiling from the heat. He glanced towards the temperature gauge. It measured over seventy degrees. He leapt back onto the coal carriage and ran as fast as he could across.

"There's no-one driving the train. We have to get off of it." Sirius said.

"What do you mean there's no one driving the train?!" James asked his eyes widening. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and in front of them there appeared two men in dark cloaks.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked pulling Remus backwards.

"We serve the Dark Lord. We are here to destroy the boy." One of the masked figures said and Remus frowned.

"Get out of here." James snarled stepping in front of Remus. Sirius, following his lead. The men pulled out sticks and held them in front of themselves like weapons. James suddenly leapt forward catching the men off guard, he hit one of the men in the chest and he fell backwards off of the train. Remus winced as he heard the crunch and the train jolted up.

The last man hissed and in a swirl of green disappeared. Remus realized that the train was heading for a bridge.

"We have to get off now." James yelled over the screech of the wheels. Sirius grabbed Remus and pushed him through the open doors. Remus screamed as he landed in the snow. He felt someone land on top of him and he grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" James asked from next to Remus. Remus shook his head and he felt the weight on his back move off of him.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled and Remus nodded. He rolled over and the first thing he felt was the shooting pain up of his arm.

"I think I broke my arm." Remus groaned clutching his arm.

"Let me look." James said. He gently took Remus' arm in his hand and Remus winced as he saw the bone sticking out at a weird angle, there was also a long gash running half of his arm.

"Can you fix it?" Sirius asked worriedly and James nodded.

"But I'll need some medical supplies." James said. "Can you last a few hours until we get to a town?" He asked and Remus nodded turning pale at the pain his arm. James took off his overcoat and ripped it up wrapping it around the gash.

"That should hold it until we get there.

"Let's go then." Sirius said, he stood up and gently lifted Remus up until he was standing. Remus staggered for a moment before catching his balance. He followed James and Sirius trudging through the snow.

Remus felt his eyes closing slowly and snapped them open again. He knew that he had to stay awake but was finding it difficult. His footsteps slowed and he suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Remus, are you okay?" He heard Sirius ask and looked up from his feet. For the first time he noticed his vision was blurring.

"I don't feel so good." He said before his world faded into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Thank you elfwarrior87 temperature gauge. I just really couldn't think of the right word.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia**

"Remus, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask. Remus opened his eyes slowly and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at him.

"Where am I?" He asked and a pair of hazel eyes joined the silver.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked and Remus tried to sit up but was pushed down by two strong pairs of hands.

"You lost a lot of blood, rest awhile." James said frowning and Remus nodded sinking back down into the softness of the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment relishing the softness of the bed.

"Where are we?" He asked opening his eyes.

"In a village not far away from Suna." Sirius said and Remus turned to look at him. He was sitting on a chair next to his bed, his face pale.

"Are either of you hurt?" He asked biting his lip. They looked at one another frowning before shaking their heads. "Where's Moony?"

"He's asleep by the fire." James said motioning behind him.

"That's good. You're all alright." Remus sighed before a wave of exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep.

James left the room soon after to find something to eat but Sirius stayed. He wouldn't be able to eat anything at the moment anyway. The sight of Remus pale and motionless on the snow dyed red with his own blood still haunted his thoughts.

He looked at the boy sleeping peacefully. His eyes travelled over the soft curves of his face and up to his hair which lay invitingly over Remus' eyes. He had a sudden urge to touch the hair to see if it felt as silky as it looked but stopped himself short.

What was he doing? It was almost as though he had a crush on the boy. Sirius shook his head to rid the idea from his thoughts, but soon after his mind rewound back to the image of Remus lying on the snow.

"Argh." He said standing. He walked away from Remus' bed and sat down at the fire with Moony.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered and Sirius started. He turned expecting to see Remus awake but the boy was still asleep. Slowly he stood and walked back over to Remus' bed.

"I didn't mean to." The boy cried louder this time. Sirius frowned. Remus must be having a bad dream.

"Remus wake up." He said softly sitting back down in his chair next to Remus' bed.

"No please, STOP." Remus suddenly screamed and Sirius leapt up shaking Remus by the shoulders.

"Wake up." He shouted and suddenly Remus stopped struggling. He sat still before looking up at Sirius his face wet with tears.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." He whispered looking away quickly.

"It's okay. You just had a bad dream." Sirius said softly before noticing that he was still holding Remus' shoulders. He pulled away quickly blushing, he bowed his head hoping that Remus wouldn't notice.

"Thank you for waking me." Remus whispered before burying his face in his hands and crying.

"Remus calm down. It's okay, you're safe." Sirius cooed as he took the smaller boy in his arms. Remus cried until he fell asleep and Sirius lay him down gently on the bed. Unbeknownst to the two of them James had been watching from the doorway. He smiled to himself a plan already forming in his mind.

Sirius fell asleep soon after his arms folded against Remus' bed, his head resting against them.

"WAKE UP BOYS!" James yelled in Sirius' ear. Sirius leapt up with a cry as did Remus.

"God James! Scare us half to death why don't you?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes. Remus glanced at Sirius before looking back at James.

"Are we leaving?" He asked and James nodded.

"Got a boat out to Suna, this morning. Have to leave now to catch it. So get dressed." James said brightly and Remus nodded climbing from his bed. He noticed that he was wearing someone else's pyjamas.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked and James smiled sheepishly.

"Well, to be honest I don't think those clothes were fit to be worn by anyone. So I had them burnt while I bought you some new ones." He said and Remus frowned. Those clothes were the only things he had ever owned and James had just gone and got them burnt.

"They were perfectly fine clothes for me to wear." Remus said and James frowned.

"Didn't you hear what I said? They weren't fit to be worn. Had holes and everything in them. Your new clothes are next to the fire. Come on Sirius, let's go get some breakfast." James said grinning as he tugged Sirius from the room. Remus frowned as he made his way over to the fire where Moony was still asleep.

He saw the large bag that seemed to be full of clothes. He looked inside of it and found a pair of black breaches and a long orange shirt. He pulled them both on and put the pyjamas into the bag. The dusky orange shirt was the latest fashion; it had a low neckline and fell to the middle of his thighs. It also had intricate embroidery in red and yellow thread that made the shape of flames. He sighed; trust James to get something that would make him stand out.

He whistled to Moony who looked up at him and barked quietly. Remus pulled on his old leather boots which James had seen fit to keep. Then they walked from the room. Remus walked down the stairs into what appeared to be a dining room.

He looked around and saw James and Sirius sitting in a corner booth. He made his way over trying to ignore everyone's stares towards him. He slid into the seat next to Sirius who glanced at him.

"Whoa." James breathed and Remus frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"You look good mate." James said and Remus saw Sirius turn to look at him better. He blushed slightly.

"You had to pick the brightest colours possible." He said and James nodded grinning proudly.

"Of course. That way you stand out. Unlike when you wore those horrible old clothes that didn't even fit you." James said and Remus sighed putting his head in his hands leaning his elbows on the table. "See no one can take their eyes off of you."

Remus peered through his fingers and saw most of the room staring at him. His blush deepened and he looked back down at the table.

"If I am actually Romulus. My first order of business is to have your head cut off." Remus muttered angrily and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus was glad of it. Sirius had been staring at him non stop since he sat down.

"I'll second that motion." Sirius chuckled. James put his hand over his heart and pretended to look like he was horrified.

"You wound me Sir. I have been your best friend ever since we were born." James said and Sirius just laughed harder, this time Remus joined started to stare at him again and Remus frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I've just never heard you laugh before." He said and Remus smiled suddenly and it lit up his face.

"Well we have a boat to catch." James said standing and stretching. "Oh I can't wait to get to Suna just so I can see my beloved Lily flower again."

"Lily flower?" Remus asked as they left the Inn. "What's that?"

"Oh she is the most beautiful creature made on this earth, with long red hair and eyes that sparkle like the finest sapphires." James gushed and from the way that Sirius rolled his eyes Remus guessed that this was a usual occurrence.

"So she's pretty?" He asked and James looked horrified.

"To use the word pretty is an insult to her beauty." He said dramatically.

"Yes, ravishing, beautiful, radiant would suit her better." Sirius said sarcastically. They reached the harbour and Remus smiled as he saw the boat they would be travelling on.

They climbed aboard the ship and soon afterwards it set sail. They sat on the main deck which was surprisingly empty.

"Well, I have something we can do to pass the time." James said suddenly and both Remus and Sirius looked to him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Teach Remus to dance." James said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Remus asked frowning.

"So that you can dance at your reunited ball." James said. "They'll obviously throw one for you when the Grand Duchess realises who you are."

"Oh." Remus said. "But there are no girls to dance with."

"No matter, you can dance with Sirius." James said and Sirius and Remus looked at him as if he were mad.

"What?" Sirius asked standing from where he had been sitting his face red.

"Well, since there are no girls you will have to do." James said simply.

"What about you?" Sirius demanded.

"I shall be keeping count. Now come on there is no one out here. No one to see. Face each other." James said grinning with glee.

Reluctantly they did so and Remus bit his lip as he thought of how close they were. He hated being so close to people.

"Positions. And 1 2 3, 1 2 3." James began to chant. Sirius put one hand on Remus' waist and grasped Remus' hand with the other one. Remus placed his free hand on Sirius' shoulder and they began to move to the music.

"No, no, no. That's all wrong." James suddenly interrupted them and they stopped turning to face him.

"How?" Sirius demanded.

"You have to be the girl Sirius. Remus needs to learn how to lead." James said and Sirius glared at James, who he thought was enjoying this way too much.

"Fine." He spat and he put his hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus uncertainly put his hand on Sirius' waist and they began to sway in time to James' chants.

"I'm sorry about him." Sirius murmured into Remus' ear and Remus chuckled slightly.

"I think he's reading too much into the fact that I can't dance. I wouldn't dance in a ball anyway. I hate being watched." Remus mumbled.

"That's why you were blushing back at the Inn." Sirius said and Remus nodded. Then they fell silent. After a while Remus closed his eyes just listening to the chant of 1 2 3.

Sirius watched his face with a sudden interest. Remus just looked so peaceful. Both of them failed to notice that James had now left them and they were just swaying to nothing. Remus opened his eyes and Sirius was suddenly amazed at the colour of them. They were rich amber.

"What?" Remus asked quietly and Sirius frowned.

"What what?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Remus asked.

"I was just thinking what a strange colour your eyes are." Sirius said and Remus blushed lightly.

"Oh, well yours are quite strange too." Remus said and Sirius shook his head.

"They are dull and grey, yours are bright and amber. I have never seen eyes of such colour before." Sirius said and he suddenly realised that they had both stopped moving and were just holding each other. He dropped his arms quickly.

"Where's James?" Remus asked frowning.

"Idiot must have gotten bored and gone to play with Moony." Sirius said sitting down where he had before.

"I have been meaning to thank you." Remus said quietly as he sat down next to Sirius.

"For what?" The latter asked and Remus looked at him smiling.

"Well first off, for the train. You and James both saved my life. Second for last night." Remus said and Sirius looked away as he remembered the nightmare that Remus had had.

"Oh, what were you dreaming of?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"It was a memory." Remus said shuddering slightly.

"Of what?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side.

"When I was in the orphanage, there was this group of boys. They thought my necklace might have been worth something and tried to take it from me. I tried to stop them. By the time they were finished with me I could barely move. They decided though that my necklace wasn't worth the trouble but beating me up became a past time of theirs. They came up with quite a few inventive ways to cause me pain." Remus said laughing bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered once Remus had finished.

"You weren't the ones who did it. You have nothing to feel sorry for." Remus said.

"I suppose we should get some sleep." Sirius said standing. Remus looked around him and noticed for the first time that it was getting dark. He nodded and followed Sirius inside. They found James in their cabin playing with Moony who seemed to be getting bored of the attention.

They all changed into their pyjamas and fell onto their beds grateful for a nights rest.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was torturing the remaining death eater who had fled the scene.

"Now, I shall have to do it myself!" he roared before closing his eyes and searching for Remus' mind. He found it quickly and began to plant images into the fears in Remus' mind.

Remus was walking through the old palace, as it had been in the times of old. Yet he was the same age as he was now. He looked around him smiling as he saw his family, alive and smiling at him.

He waved to his sisters who giggled and waved back. His Father and his Mother looked on proudly at him. He ran towards them. They pulled him backwards and out of the Grand ballroom.

Suddenly they were in a different place. It was summer and they were outside. From somewhere behind him he could hear the barking of a dog but he ignored it and followed his family to a cliff. They were all jumping off of it and into the water below.

"Come join us Rom!" His Mother called and he smiled shaking his head.

Moony but Sirius, trying to wake him. Sirius woke with a cry. He began to shout at Moony when he noticed that Remus' bed was empty. Moony was trying to pull him from his bed.

He ran from their cabin and outside where he was instantly drenched to his skin. It was raining heavily and lightening littered the sky.

He swore as he saw Remus standing on the edge of the ship holding onto one of the ropes, but he was leaning over the edge perilously close to falling. Sirius ran as fast as he could and as soon as he reached Remus he grabbed him pulling him away from the edge.

It was then that he realised Remus was dreaming.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. The faces of his family changed to white masks. The water turned to fire. He was going to fall. The thing holding him was going to throw him.

"DIE ROMULUS LUPIN!" A hissing voice screeched.

He screamed loudly. He needed to get away. Then something hit his face hard and he woke with a start.

"Remus are you okay?" Sirius asked bending over the shivering boy. Remus looked up and saw Sirius. He began crying though it was hard to tell that he was through the rain. He threw himself at Sirius crying into his shoulder.

His cheek stung as if he had been slapped, then he realised that Sirius had probably slapped him across the face to wake him up.

"It was horrible." Remus whispered once he had stopped crying. Sirius tightened his arms around Remus and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay now. You're safe." Sirius whispered back. "Was it the same dream as last time?"

Remus shook his head feeling tears come into his eyes.

"I saw people, my family. It was so lovely. They were swimming and then they became people with masks, like those on the train." Remus cried. "They were trying to push me into the fire."

"You're okay now. You don't have to worry." Sirius whispered before lifting Remus and carrying him into their cabin. James woke as they came in.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia.**

_I'm sorry for updating the wrong chapter, thank you to the people who pointed it out__._

"What happened?" James demanded.

"Remus had a bad dream." Sirius said putting Remus on his bed.

"So you decided to take him out into the storm?" James yelled.

"He was sleep walking you idiot." Sirius said whilst wrapping his blanket around Remus who was shivering.

"Oh." James murmured. He got out of his bed and crouched in front of Remus who was staring into space.

"Remus look at me." He said sharply as he noticed Remus' eyes droop.

"I want to go to sleep." Remus mumbled his head dropping forward.

"I know but you have to stay awake a little bit longer." James said softer this time and Remus tried to nod but he found it too difficult to lift his head back up.

"Sirius keep him awake." James said. Sirius sat next to Remus and every few seconds he pinched his arm gently.

"Stop that." Remus grumbled but Sirius didn't listen.

"Remus you have to stay awake. It's for the best." Sirius said rubbing Remus' arm. Remus sighed and rested his head against Sirius' shoulder.

James came back with a pair of his own pyjamas. He shoved them at Sirius.

"Get him changed. I'm going to get bandages for his hands." James said before hurrying out of their cabin.

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet and pulled his wet top over his head. He gasped as he saw the scars that littered the boy's chest. But the most important thing at the moment was to keep Remus warm. He pulled James' pyjama top over Remus' head. He then moved his hands to Remus' pyjama bottoms but Remus shrank backwards.

"No." He whispered and Sirius nodded.

"Okay, but you have to change. Take these." Sirius said handing him the pyjamas. Remus nodded and Sirius turned around.

"You can look now." He heard Remus whisper and he turned around. Remus was sitting on his bed his knees pulled up to his chin his eyes closed.

"You have to stay awake, Remus." Sirius said frowning and Remus nodded opening his eyes. Sirius sat down next to Remus and every so often he would pinch Remus. Remus sighed and leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder.

James came back in. He gave Sirius a look but didn't saying anything instead he walked towards Remus. He knelt down in front of him taking Remus' hands in his own. Sirius gasped as he saw the blood on Remus' hands.

James wrapped bandages around Remus' hands and then Sirius stood. James stood and moved backwards watching Sirius.

Sirius lay Remus down and covered him in his blanket. Remus was already asleep. Sirius stood for a moment just staring down at the smaller boy, his mind was racing. He knew where Remus had gotten his scars from, but some of them looked so fresh. They couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

"Sirius." James whispered and Sirius turned to see James watching him with folded arms, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Sirius frowned.

"Tell you what?" Sirius asked and James sighed.

"I guess you haven't admitted it to yourself yet." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You like Remus." James said simply and Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius chuckled but then he saw that James was being serious. "You're mad."

"No Sirius, I'm not. I can tell from the way you look at him. But you have to admit it to yourself first." James said and Sirius shook his head.

"No, it's not true." Sirius said shaking his head. "It can't be true."

"It's okay Sirius, don't worry. I won't think any different of you." James said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"But he won't feel the same way." Sirius said quietly and James grinned.

"So it's true." He said gleefully.

"You just told me it was obvious." Sirius said angrily.

"Well yeah, but I was just guessing." James said happily. "Now why do you think that he won't feel the same way?"

"Well, for one thing we don't know if he's gay." Sirius said glaring at James. He sat down on Remus' bed, since Remus was on his own.

"I'll find out for you." James said and Sirius shook his head as he lay down, not bothering to change out of his own wet clothes he was too tired.

"Don't bother." He murmured before falling asleep.

James sighed heavily laying back down on his own bed. He fell asleep within a few moments.

Remus was the first person to wake the next morning. He sat up yawning. He looked around the small cabin and his eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Sirius.

He watched the way Sirius' silky black hair fell across his face. He took in the sharp contours of his face. He couldn't help but think of how handsome the other man was. Just then Sirius stirred breaking Remus from his trance.

"Good morning." He said quietly and Sirius looked over to him blinking a few times.

"Morning." He said groggily sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and then he wrinkled his nose as the smell of salt hit his nose. He was still in the clothes he had been wearing last night.

"I need to change." He said and Remus laughed softly.

"You didn't change clothes last night." He laughed then he grinned. "But you couldn't wait to get me out of mine."

"W-well… um I-I." Sirius stuttered.

"It's okay I'm joking." Remus laughed at the expression on Sirius' face.

"Well, you were shivering. I couldn't keep you in those clothes. Plus James ordered me to." He said defensively and as if on cue James woke.

"You're already up?" He mumbled. They all got changed into clean clothes and Remus attempted to rid the salt water from his hair.

"We should be going over the things you need to know." James said suddenly and Remus frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, not everyone can get to see the Dowager Empress." James said. "That's why we have to see Lily, you can only get to see the Dowager Empress by getting past Lily first. She knows everything possible about the royal family. You have to prove to her that you are Romulus."

"Neither of you said anything about having to prove I was Romulus." Remus said quietly.

"You didn't expect to get in to see the Dowager Empress just by asking did you?" Sirius asked laughing and Remus glared.

"Well you certainly didn't tell me that I wouldn't." Remus snapped before storming out of their cabin.

"That wasn't very tactful." James said before going after Remus. He found him leaning over the edge of the deck.

"You okay?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

"I just don't get it." He murmured.

"What?" James asked.

"One moment he's nice to me, he saves me from almost killing myself. And the next minute he's being indifferent." Remus sighed.

"Wait a moment, back up. Did you just say that you were trying to kill yourself?" James asked his eyes widening in worry.

"In my dream. I guess it was subconscious but still, it got me up there. I almost jumped too." Remus said.

"Oh." James said quietly. He put his arm around Remus' shoulder and Remus sighed.

"In my dream I saw my family. They were exactly the same as the people in that portrait in the old palace." Remus said. "But that's probably only because I've been thinking about them a lot. I don't know why I am even doing this. I'm a nobody; from nowhere."

"Is that really what you think?" James asked and Remus nodded looking deep into the water. "Well you're wrong. You are most defiantly not a nobody, and even if you come from somewhere that's not that big, it's not nowhere."

James gave Remus' shoulders one last squeeze before letting go.

"Now what do you say to leaning some family history?" He asked and Remus laughed slightly before wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Why not?" He said. For the rest of the day James taught Remus the names of his relatives, where they lived, who they were married to, what their favourite food was. By the end of the day Remus' head was hurting. He was thankful that he had a good memory. He actually managed to remember most of them by the evening.

Sirius came above deck during the evening and as soon as he did Remus decided that he needed some rest. He went below deck and changed quickly before falling into his bed. Not long afterwards he heard footsteps. He kept his head buried in the pillow just in case it was Sirius.

"Remus?" A voice whispered and Remus remained silent as he realised it was Sirius. "Remus, I know you're not asleep." Remus still kept quiet.

"Fine, you don't have to speak to me but please listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so… so. God I can't even think of a word to describe it. But I am sorry." Sirius said. Remus felt his bed dip as Sirius sat next to him.

"It's okay." He mumbled into the pillow and he heard Sirius' chuckle.

"Goodnight." Sirius said.

"Night." Remus answered smiling into his pillow.

The next day Remus woke to James shaking him. They had arrived at port. Sirius was already dressed and seemed to be in a much better mood than he was yesterday.

Remus dressed quickly. He picked up Moony as they made their way off of the boat and into Rome.

"What was the name of your great Grandfather?" James asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." Remus sighed. They had been going over his relatives names for the past hour.

"We're almost there." Sirius said and James suddenly ran ahead of them. Sirius laughed shaking his head. "That boy's got it bad."

"Got what?" Remus asked frowning.

"He's completely smitten with her." Sirius said.

"Does she love him back?" Remus asked and Sirius smiled nodding.

"It's disgustingly sweet when they're together." He said. "But so long as he's happy. I'm happy for him."

"That's good." Remus said. A few houses ahead of them he saw James being kissed by a red headed woman who he guessed was Lily. He and Sirius met them soon after.

"Hello Sirius." Lily said smiling brightly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is his royal highness Romulus Lupin." Sirius said pushing Remus in front of him. Lily frowned biting his lips.

"Well, he does look like Romulus, but so did many of the others." Lily said. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Thank you Lily." James said bowing and kissing her hand. They followed her inside of her home and into a finely decorated sitting room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey everyone I just wanted to ask that when you finish this chappy could write a review, I do love getting reviews and just showing my sisters how many I can get in a day!! Please help me get more than thirty and I will give you all major virtual hugs. Also any ideas are welcome; I will seriously consider any that you put in.

Remus looked around himself in wonder as he saw all of the expensive looking things. But even though he could tell everything in his room cost more than anything else he had ever seen it was done in such a way that made it seem like Lily wasn't trying to flaunt her riches, just like she had good taste and the money to buy the things she wanted.

"Well Romulus, if you are truly Romulus. Where have you been hiding for the past seven years?" Lily asked as she sat down in James' lap.

"I've been in an orphanage." Remus said biting his lip but Lily just frowned.

"How did you get there?" She asked.

"I was wandering the streets wondering why I couldn't remember anything and why there was blood on my forehead when I met this old woman at a store. She asked me if I was an orphan and I said yes thinking that it must be true. She took me in at an orphanage. Where I was up until about a week and a half ago." Remus said.

"What happened a week and a half ago?" James asked his eyes wide as he got too into the story.

"He met us you dolt." Sirius said hitting James upside the head.

"Oh yeah, sorry." James said and Lily laughed slightly.

"So Romulus, what makes you think you're actually Romulus. I've had plenty of guys here and all of them thought they could fool me." Lily said and Remus looked down at the floor clasping his hands together tightly.

"I don't want to have to fool anyone. I just want to find out who my family is and if it is the Dowager Empress then she'll have found her family too." Remus mumbled.

"Well then, I see no reason why I shouldn't try to get you in to see the Dowager Empress." Lily said and James gasped.

"But don't you usually test people to see whether they are really the Prince?" He asked a frown gracing his features.

"Yes normally, but as Romulus has just said he can't remember anything so what would be the point of getting him to try and remember a bunch of old relative's names. Plus I happen to know for a fact that Romulus hated sitting having history lessons when he was young." Lily said smiling.

"But before you can even consider going to see the Dowager Empress you need to change and have a bath I can see the salt crusting your hair. The Empress is going to the opera tonight, I shall take you to see her and then we shall leave it up to her to see whether or not you are her grandson." Lily grinned before pushing herself out of James' lap and she grabbed Remus' had pulling him out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

"Now Romulus, get in there and have a bath." Lily said pushing him slightly towards a door.

"Lily?" He asked tentatively turning around.

"Yeah?" She asked happily.

"Could you call me Remus, until I find out whether or not I am actually the prince I don't think I should be called his name, plus I've always been called Remus." He said and Lily nodded smiling.

"Of course Remus." She said before waving slightly at him and flouncing back down the hall presumably into James' arms.

Remus walked into the bathroom and gasped as he saw the bath that was sunken into the floor. He walked over to it peeling off his salty clothes and turned the tap so hot water pumped into the bath.

He noticed a lot of strange coloured bottles were next to the bath and he picked up one and uncorked it, instantly a strange flowery smell bombarded his nose and he grinned pouring some of the liquid into the water. The water immediately turned purple and Remus chuckled slightly.

He waited until the water reached the top of the bath and then he turned off the tap and sunk into the hot water gratefully. He sighed as he felt the grime from travelling and the salt from the sea wash off.

He wished that he could stay there forever but the water gradually began to get colder. He sighed again and poured one of the liquids onto his head scrubbing the dirt from it then he climbed out of the bath. His nose wrinkled at the dirty clothes.

Wrapping himself in one of the bathrobes in the room he walked out of the bathroom and went to find James who still had the new clothes he brought Remus. He found James sitting outside with Lily next to him; Moony was lying at the red head's feet.

"Remus, why aren't you dressed?" James asked frowning.

"You have the bag of clothes." He said and James bit his lip.

"Sorry, here you go." He said passing the bag to Remus who thanked him before walking back inside the house. He walked back to the bathroom and changed into a yellow shirt and brown trousers. He sighed and walked over to the mirror running his hands through his damp hair.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his reflection. He looked an awful lot paler but that was probably due to the fact that he hadn't had a bath since a week before he left the orphanage. His eyes seemed to stand out from his face somehow and he decided that it was because of the yellow shirt. His hair was too long. Falling to his shoulders. There was a pair of scissors on the sink and he picked them up.

He cut his hair until it fell to just below his ears and he smiled: that was better. But he couldn't help but miss the darker skinned skinny, scruffy boy who he had gotten used to seeing in the mirror.

"Remus, are you in there?" A voice asked accompanied by a knock on the door.

"Yes, give me one minute!" He called back and he emptied the brown water from the bath before walking and opening the door pulling on his boots.

"We are going to leave in a few minutes Remus, are you ready to go?" Lily asked and Remus nodded. "Have you cut your hair?"

"Yes, it had grown too long." He said and Lily smiled nodding.

"It looks nice." She said and Remus thanked her. They walked down the stairs and into the lounge they had been sitting in before. James was sitting in one of the chairs cuddling Moony and Sirius was reading a book.

"Looks like you have competition Lily." Remus chuckled as he watched James completely smother the dog.

"Whatever shall I do? My beloved has fallen for a dog!" Lily laughed and James looked up sticking his tongue out at Remus but then he took in the boy's appearance and his eyes widened.

"You looked good Remus." He said. "You're hair suits you."

"Thank you." Remus said blushing slightly. Sirius looked up and his eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Lily asked smugly as she noticed the boy's expression. James had told her about his crush.

"Nothing!" He said shrugging. "But you do look nice Remus."

"Thank you." Remus whispered.

"Are wee all ready to go?" Lily asked breaking the moment and James nodded standing, he put Moony on the floor.

"Moony will have to stay here." He said and Remus nodded. He wasn't expecting to take the dog to the opera.

They got a carriage to the opera house and Lily led them up the steps to a box which was opposite the Empress'.

Remus could barely concentrate on the people singing, it just gave him a massive headache as he stared at the old woman sitting across from him. He almost jumped out of his seat as he felt someone take his hand.

"Don't worry." Sirius whispered and Remus looked down to where their hands were now intertwined. Sirius squeezed his hand and Remus blushed madly. He looked back up and noticed that James and Lily were smiling whilst they watched the people on stage, which was really strange especially considering the person was supposed to be dying.

"I can't help it." He whispered back and Sirius chuckled slightly. But just then there was a loud crash and a sudden swirl of green smoke appeared on stage. Remus frowned. This didn't seem like it was supposed to happen.

He stood and leant over the edge of the box. One stage stood a single man; he had long black robes on and a stick of wood in his hand.

"Hello." The man sneered and Remus felt shivers run up his spine. He had heard that voice before somewhere.

"Voldemort!" Someone screamed and a blast of green light flew into the crowd hitting whoever had spoken.

Remus leapt back from the edge as Voldemort turned his face upwards to look at him. He closed his eyes as the headache that had been pressing at his head for the whole of the night became so much worse. He barely recognised the fact that he was screaming.

"REMUS!" Someone yelled but then he fainted but inside of his mind images were showing themselves.

_Sisters, three of them. Mother, Father, Grandma. Everyone dead. Killed by the men with sticks. The flashes of green. The boy opening the wall. Slipping from Grandma's hands and pain as his head hit the floor._

_"It is you." A voice hissed and he tore his eyes away from the images to see Voldemort standing there his wand pointed towards his chest._

_"You killed them!" Remus screamed running towards the man hand's aiming for his neck but Voldemort just laughed and stepped out of the way. Remus fell to the floor crying._

"Remus, you have to wake up now!" Someone yelled and he felt something wet drip onto his face. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was being carried. They were in the streets it was dark and James and Lily were next to him.

"What happened?" He whispered looking up at Sirius who was carrying him. He frowned as he noticed the tears falling from silver eyes.

"You're awake!" Sirius yelled stopping from running and hugging Remus' to his chest. "Thank god."

"Sirius, we have to keep moving!" James yelled and Sirius nodded running after James and Lily.

"He killed them all." Remus whispered closing his eyes as they filled with tears. His family, all dead because of that one man. 'I'm going to kill him' he thought before struggling in Sirius' grasp.

"LET ME GO, I HAVE TO GET BACK THERE!" He screamed falling to the floor as Sirius struggled to hold onto him. He leapt to him feet and began to run back but a pair of strong arms surrounded his waist and he struggled against them and tried to break free.

"Remus, you'll die if you go back there!" Sirius yelled.

"I DON'T CARE, HE KILLED THEM! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Remus screamed. He turned into the arms and tried to break Sirius' hold.

"Remus, calm down. We have to get away from there. He was killing everyone!" Sirius shouted shaking Remus' shoulders.

"He killed them." Remus sobbed and Sirius pulled him close. "He wants to kill me. Those people are dying because of me!"

"Don't be stupid." Sirius whispered but Remus shook his head.

"He killed my family; he killed Mama, Papa, Laura, Rhian, Ellen. They all died because of him. And now he's killing more people just to get to me. I have to go back! It doesn't matter if I die too." Remus cried and Sirius' arms tightened around him.

"Of course it matters. Because otherwise you'll leave me. And I don't want to live without you." He whispered and Remus looked up in shock.

"What?" He whispered.

"SIRIUS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR LOVE CONFESSIONS. WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" James yelled pulling on Sirius's shirt. Remus stared at Sirius before shaking his head.

"I have to go." He whispered and Sirius shook his head too.

"You can't, you'll die!" He yelled and Remus bit his lip. He moved forward quickly and kissed Sirius before turning on his heel and running away whilst Sirius was standing in shock.

"NO REMUS!" He yelled breaking out of his shock, he ran after Remus forcing his legs to go faster as Remus entered the opera house.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus entered the opera house and felt bile rise at the back of his throat as he saw all of the dead bodies.

"Leave here now Voldemort." The Empress said and Remus watched in horror as the man raised his stick pointing it at the old woman.

"NO!" He screamed and Voldemort's stick lowered as his eyes snapped to Remus.

"It's your lucky day _your majesty. _It seems that your grandson has seen it fit to show up." Voldemort hissed, he pushed the old woman to the floor and marched up to Remus where he grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him up, slamming him into a wall.

"Please, don't hurt anyone else." Remus begged and Voldemort laughed.

"Foolish child. Don't you realise that after I kill you I shall be free. The last of the Lupins will be dead and the curse on me shall be lifted." The snake like man hissed into Remus' ear.

"REMUS!" Someone suddenly screamed and Remus' eyes flickered over to where Sirius stood.

"Go away!" he cried but it was too late for a flash of red light hit Sirius and the black haired man fell to the floor. "SIRIUS!" He screamed feeling a pain start in his stomach.

"Oops, was he special to you?" Voldemort hissed laughing and Remus felt tears run from his eyes, Voldemort had now killed the last person he cared about.

"Argh!" Remus screamed lifting his arms up and hitting Voldemort over the head. The snake-man hissed in surprise and dropped Remus. Who screamed and tackled Voldemort to the ground.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" He cried punching the man in the face. Voldemort hissed and his wand fell from his hand. Remus was thrown off of the man and he landed next to the wand. He reached out with his hand and picked up the wand.

He barely heard Voldemort's scream as he snapped it in half. He watched as the man turned to dust. He collapsed onto the floor. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms.

"He's dead." He kept repeating, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the Empress watching him.

"Romulus?" She whispered and Remus cried harder. He pushed off the woman's hand and walked over to where Sirius lay. He fell on top of the man crying harder.

"No, please don't be dead." He whispered.

"Remus? Sirius?" Someone asked and Remus looked through his tears to see James and Lily standing in the doorway both pale, both had tears in their eyes.

"No Sirius!" James yelled running forward and hugging his best friend to him. "No you can't be dead!"

"I'm not." Someone grumbled and Remus' eyes snapped to Sirius as the man pulled himself from James. "But I will be unless James stops suffocating me!"

"Sirius!" Remus sobbed throwing himself at the man. He hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"Remus?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around the boy as he remembered what had happened. "What happened? Where's Voldemort?"

"He has been sent to hell." Someone said and Remus looked up to see the Empress watching the group.

"Your majesty!" Lily cried falling into a curtsey.

"G-grandma?" Remus whispered and the old woman's arms opened. Remus stood and ran into them.

"Romulus, oh Romulus." The Empress cried hugging the boy to her.

"We missed something!" James said and Remus looked up laughing. He pulled himself from his Grandmother's arms and walked straight to Sirius where he pressed his lips to Sirius'. He felt Sirius' smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck while Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

"I love you." He mumbled into the kiss and Sirius lifted him off of the ground breaking their kiss and spinning them around laughing.

"I love you too." He cried happily kissing Remus again. They pulled apart and Remus blushed slightly as he saw Lily, James and his Grandmother staring at them. But Sirius just grinned and wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Do you know what this means?" James asked suddenly and they shook their heads. "I'm going to be a Prince-in-law!"

"Prince-in-law?" Remus asked making a face and James nodded.

"Yeah, you and Sirius are going to get married and I'm practically Sirius' brother so I'll be your brother-in-law." James said proudly and everyone laughed as Lily hit him over the head. "Well, it's true!"

The End

Please r&r


End file.
